Cursed
by LuluBriChama
Summary: On Doremi's 13th birthday, she is cursed with the powers of the Aqua Sorceress. After years of unnecessary isolation, on her 18th birthday, she flees after nearly hurting the ones she cares for, and for fear of what the people who realized her abilities would do to her. Can Poppu, with the help of a few others, get Doremi back and in control of her power?
1. Chapter 1

**OHAIDERE! This is, in case your counting isn't up to date, the second story on this account, and most likely a better laid out story that sticks to the plotline much more neatly than WAOF ever did. As always, we own nothing except Yabu and Itou… Yes they are in this story… Yabu will probably be in it… Probably….**

**This is based off of Disney's Frozen, but will be quite a bit different than the actual thing. Following a slightly different path. This is purely fanbased, we own NOTHING! (Except Yabu and Itou) ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! **

…**.**

**Or don't, it's up to you, but if you don't-**

**GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Okay ^_^ On to the story ^_^**

* * *

**Charmed Ivashkov: Hi… PippElulu just wrote all of that… You are currently being warned that this story will have completely random A/N's at the start, end and randomly in the middle. If you hate the FLAT4xOJAMAJOS… hmm… have fun… they somehow fit in here… somehow…**

**PippElulu: Honestly, every story we write has to at least have humour and romance, if it doesn't have that, then it will be complete bull twang because those are our most successful genre's. Yes we're obsessed, but we're awesome, and that makes up for everything. You hear me? Everything…Yes… I'm talking to you…Jonathon…**

**Charmed Ivashkov: I love how we are abandoning WAOF right now… Also, if I accidentally write "Charmed Ojamajo", that's because it was my old username.**

* * *

DOREMI'S P.O.V

* * *

The day had finally come – ever since mom and dad told me it would happen I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was my 13th birthday. I was going to see my best friends, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko.

I see Hazuki often, but it isn't the same as it used to be back at Misora Elementary School. I was in the same class my friends were in every year until the 6th grade, where I was only with Momo-chan. But I still had my friends close to me. I don't anymore. So this day was going to be one of the best of my life.

I saw Hazuki and Onpu before anyone else and ran over to them, yelling out their names – just not too dramatically. I threw them both into my arms, excited to see them. I hadn't seen Onpu for 2 years, ever since she left to go on a World Tour as she is sort of… famous. I loved seeing Hazuki as well, even though I knew I saw her a few times a week.

We hung around and chatted for quite a while, Onpu-chan told Hazuki and I about where she's been, and everything that had been happening to her lately. I was so happy, seeing Onpu for the first time in 2 years, I wouldn't have cared if my mom got me a chore for my birthday… Okay, maybe it would've bothered me a little… But I wouldn't have cared at that moment. I missed Onpu so much.

A few minutes later, Aiko strode into our group. We all hugged – as there was no better way to say hi after not seeing each other for two years, and Ai-chan then started telling us about Osaka. I could tell that Onpu felt she had more to say, but right now, I wanted to hear from Aiko.

By around 1:00PM, my 13th was in full swing, everyone was there, and I was having heaps of fun.

Well… everyone was there… except…

Momoko Asuka.

A loud bang echoed around the room and I jumped slightly in shock. Onpu spun around, Hazuki squealed and ducked behind the couch, Aiko just continued doing what she was doing with an expression similar to that of an exasperated goat that had to be sheathed yet again. I slowly turned towards the door. Well, whatta ya know, looks like I spoke too soon.

At the flung open, and possibly broken door, stood my Japanese – American blonde bestie: Momoko Asuka. She placed her hands on her hips with a cheeky grin, "I can't believe you Doremi-chan! Starting the party without me?" She strutted into the room while the now certainly broken door sort of squeaked back and forth in her wake. Hazuki looked out from behind the couch and sighed in relief, knowing her she probably thought it was a burglar.

Onpu's widened eyes fell back, relaxed and she smiled at the crazy blonde. Aiko just continued doing what she was doing….that girl probably knew Momoko was the only one who could make a dramatic entrance like that, and with her reflexes, it's very probable that she wasn't even affected. I looked at the door again; poor door, that door has been in our family for ages, like thirteen years, poor door, I feel kinda sorry for that door, why am I obsessing over a door?

Momoko strutted over to me, her ringlets bouncing a bit. She smiled at me and opened her arms, "Don't I get a hug? I come all the way back from America for your birthday and all you can do is gawk at me?" I burst out laughing and jumped into her waiting arms, our resident brunette. pop-idol and Osakan athlete…ess…gathered around and shared greetings and laughs and stories, going back to the party, while Aiko just continued what she was doing. And just when things were going so well…. That's when everything went to hell…

Majo Rika had somehow been invited to the party. She had been talking casually with all the other parents when she came up to me, "Doremi" she said, "You opened all your presents… but this one was on one of the tables"

She handed me the type of case that would hold a piece of jewellery, except it was long. Its cover was a dark blue and felt like velvet. I hesitated before opening it. The case was true, there was a necklace inside.

It had a silver chain and had an aqua blue water droplet as the charm at the bottom. The droplet was sort of a weird shape, it started fine at the top, but as it got larger at the bottom, it started to lean to one side. The top started off slightly leaning to the right, but by the bottom, it was more to the left.

I stared at it in awe, I thought it looked beautiful. I handed it to Momoko to place around my neck. Momoko just fastened the chain when I heard Majo Rika call to me to not put the necklace on.

But it was too late – I already did.

A horrible pain struck me in the heart and I collapsed to the ground. It was silent. I managed to look up and noticed that everyone except Majo Rika, mom, dad, my little sister Poppu and my best friends weren't frozen.

Majo Rika stared at me with a pained look, "Doremi…" she said, "You shouldn't of…"

"Why?!" I cried, still on the floor, "What's so bad about one necklace?!"

"It's cursed" Majo Rika said. Everyone who wasn't frozen gasped, "It's cursed with the powers of the Aqua Sorceress. I don't know who would be that cruel to do that… I had a friend who was cursed too. She took the necklace off, hoping her pain would go away… it didn't. It made it worse. She committed suicide 2 weeks later. The curse can be a great pain if you can't control it, but can be a gift if you can."

I could barely speak, I was too scared and shocked, "W-What do you mean, Ma—Rika-san?"

"Your powers could be quite hard to handle. Especially since you're only 13. Fear is your enemy. Remember that. The more your fears control you, the worse it'll get" Majo Rika explained

"What can help her?!" Poppu exclaimed

"I don't know the answer to that" Majo Rika sighed

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… First, this was the happiest day of my life. I was seeing my best friends again. Now I'm cursed with powers I don't understand and powers that I can't control. This was turning into the worst day of my life, even though 2 hours ago, it was the best day.

"How can we help her?" Aiko exclaimed, that determined note I knew too well in her voice.

"Stay away from her" Majo Rika said abruptly, causing everyone to gasp, "You need to leave her alone to let her control it. I would rather her be alone now so she can be happy than her taking off the necklace, and ending her life"

I finally spoke, and my voice startled me, it was so helpless, and desperate, "But… how can taking off a necklace do that to me? Wouldn't it be better to do it with the support of everyone else?"

"When you put on that necklace, that power became a part of you. If you take it off, that part of you is taken away. Don't ever take it off. It's hard to explain, but you can't take that chance of taking it off." Majo Rika paused a few seconds, "Wouldn't you rather go through things alone to not hurt others?"

I knew she had a point; I wouldn't want to hurt my friends and family. If it came to it, I would end up dying if it meant they'd be okay.

I sighed, "Okay. I guess I have no choice"

Majo Rika suddenly had a sad look on her face, turning around to face my mother and father, "You two are the only ones who will know. You can't tell anyone, clear? You only know because she is your daughter. You are the only ones who will help her."

"But… what about us?" Hazuki managed to ask

Majo Rika stood silent for a few moments, and I had a feeling we all thought she wasn't going to do any more. But then she pulled her crystal out of her pocket.

"No, Majo Rika!" I exclaimed

It was too late, Majo Rika cast her magic, erasing the memories of everyone who isn't meant to know. She collapsed.

* * *

Everything was black…I only felt darkness… How old was I? What year is it? I had no idea… When I learnt of my cursed state… I had shut myself into my room, ignoring the pleas of my mother and father and just watching from the safety of my room ass my friends looked around, confused but then took Majo Rika away.

I have been in this room for a year now… And I am never coming out… I'm scared… Fear is supposed to be my enemy, but as of current, it's my greatest comfort. I have no regrets. If shutting myself from the world is a way to keep everyone safe then so be it… Never again…. Will I face the burden of people looking at me with fear in their eyes like they did on that day… Never again will I watch my friends regretful faces as they listened to Majo Rika.

Never again….will I face the feeling of being able to destroy all that's dear to me…

_Never Again._

* * *

**PippElulu: Wow…that last part I wrote was angsty….damn… I never knew I was that cold and dark… SO SAAAAD *curls up in a corner with my teddy bear unicorn and cries in fake dramatic remorse while punching Brianna* IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Charmed Ivashov: How… is this my fault? *Shrugs* Eh, first chapter…**

**And on that cold and dark comment… you DO like the dark…**

**PippElulu: True….my friend Talia walked into my room once and was just like "it's so dark in here….what do you DO in here..?" to this day, I still haven't answered that question…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed Ojamajo: It… has been a long time since we have added… SO WE ADD NOWZ**

**PippElulu:**

Poppu's P.O.V

I missed my sister.

She never came out of her room anymore. Not since her 13th birthday 3 weeks ago. I don't clearly remember what happened, but I wish I did. I only ever see her when she comes out of her room to make those rare bathroom trips. I would try and get her to talk to me, but it would never work. She would always somehow get away. I want to know why she is being so anti-social. That isn't like Doremi at all!

The other day when Doremi came of her room, I saw something that shocked me. I didn't bother to try to get her attention, but she turned around for a few seconds. That's what shocked me.

Doremi's hair wasn't up in 2 buns – an odango hairstyle. It was down and straightened. She had braid around the top of her head that seemed to work as a headband – I never knew Doremi could braid. Seeing Doremi wear her hair like that just seemed to shock me a little for some reason.

But that wasn't the full reason I was shocked.

It was the look in her eyes.

Despair. Sadness. Worry. I desperately wanted to help my sister. But I couldn't. If I tried to, she would just ignore me and yell at me, telling me to leave her alone.

It pained me to accept that that was how it was… but I had to deal with it.

That night, I headed downstairs, but before I reached the bottom, a familiar scent reached my nose.

"Steak!" I cried, running upstairs.

"_This is the perfect chance for Doremi to come downstairs. She'll never refuse steak!"_

I wandered up to the door, and knocked "Doremi?"

Somehow, I started to sing,

"_Do you wanna eat some steak?_

_Hurry up, it's getting cold!_

_Oh, this is nothing like you!_

_You never refuse at all!"_

I spun around and slid down the door until I was eventually sitting in front of the door,

"_You used to be an addict,_

_But now you're not._

_What has happened to you?"_

I got back up and opened the door a tiny bit,

"_Do you wanna eat some steak?_

_Come on out and eat some steak…"_

After a few seconds, I heard Doremi's response, "Go away"

I frowned, "Onegai…"

After a few seconds of silence, I slowly walked away.

I ran slowly and dramatically downstairs to fit the song.

And then I realized something.

Why the heck was I just singing? Honestly, I just stood in front of Doremi's door and started singing like in those cheesy musicals nobody watches unless their parents force them to. Wow, I must be going insane.

But wow, I make up lyrics like a pro.

Skill Level: OVER 9000

I sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, resting my head in my hands. "What's wrong Poppu?" Mum asked. I sighed again, "Mum, why on earth is Doremi acting like this?" I saw mum freeze for half a second before she smiled leisurely. "Honey, it's okay, Doremi's just going through her teenage phase." I gave her a look, she was lying. She. Was. Lying. I'm not an idiot.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get any information from mum, and if this was what mum was going to say I wouldn't get anything better from dad: He's denser than a tin can.

I walked past Doremi's room on the way back up to my room and looked at it. "Oh Doremi…what's happened to you…" I said quietly and then continued on my way. If I didn't know any better. I'd have said she was…

It was insane…

But it was how I felt…

Doremi's cursed…

The next morning, I woke up feeling happy and refreshed, until I remembered what had happened the day before.

"_Doremi…" _I thought

My mind wandered as I went downstairs. I remembered how I did that singing the day before.

"_Damn. I should enter X-Factor!" _

Yep. I definitely had a great sleep to be thinking things like that!

I sat at the table and began nibbling at the piece of toast on my plate.

"Mum, why doesn't Doremi go to school anymore? And why are you taking her breakfast?"

"Uh… well… She's sick, Poppu" Mum replied

I gave a bemused expression, "Really? You think I'm that stupid? I know you're lying. Now tell me why!"

Mum sighed, "Fine. Doremi's going through a hard time in her life right now. She just wants – and needs – to be alone"

"Why?!" I exclaimed, "Why does she need to be alone? I can help her! I'm her sister!"

Mum shook her head, "No, Poppu. Doremi has to go through this on her own. But it'll all be okay soon. I promise"

"_They're all lying" _I thought, _"They know the truth"_

Mum picked up a tray, and started to go upstairs,

"Are you taking that to Doremi!?" I exclaimed

"Yeah…"

I nearly snatched the tray off of her, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you!"

Mum glared at me sharply and snatched the tray back.

"Don't ignore me Poppu, she needs to be alone! UNDERSTOOD!" and then, she slapped me.

My eyes widened, mum had never yelled at me before.. nor had she hit me.

Mum glared sharply at me, her expression unchanging.

My eyes began to water: my mother just yelled at me…because I wanted to see my sister.

Mum's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. She placed down the tray and slowly crouched down to my level.

"Oh my gosh…Poppu, I'm so sorry…" she tried to reach towards me but then, my cheek stung and I placed a hand on it, remembering what she'd done.

I stepped away from her, "I try to see my sister for the first time, properly, in three weeks and I get slapped and yelled at it for it…" I looked down, my expression twisted. Mum tried to reach towards me again but I slapped her hands away. "Wow, amazing mum, taking such good care of Doremi but refusing to do so for me."

I laughed sarcastically and started walking upstairs.

"Round of applause mum…"

I got to the top of the stairs and whirled around.

"ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

I jolted up, my body was drenched in sweat.

I sighed, "Just a dream."

I stepped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Just a dream….."

**(Charmed Ojamajo: (Yesh, we are doing this now) Wow… so cliché…)**

I walked downstairs and saw mum doing the same thing in my dream.

"Mum… is that food for Doremi?"

Mum turned towards me, "Yes… why?"

I started to have an argument with myself,

"_Ask her, don't ask her, ask her, don't ask her, ask her, don't ask her."_

"Could I take it to Doremi?"

Mum appeared to hesitate for a second before handing me the tray, "Okay. Just don't talk to her for too long, and don't go onto her too hard. She may refuse or ignore everything you say, so be careful"

"_Just a dream"_

I smiled, "Thank you"

I made my way upstairs happily, and knocked on the door, "Doremi? I have breakfast"

It was silent

"Come in…"

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAYYYY CLIFFHANGER-NESS**

**PippElulu: How is it a cliffhanger? There are only *reads reviews* seven people reading this *goes to watch DBZ***

**Charmed Ojamajo: Better than none -_- **


End file.
